marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-295)
, and destabilizing all existence. Haller and the X-Men would be struck with amnesia, with David being placed in the hospital that Charles and Magnus worked at . When David's memory would return he would attempt to kill Erik, but would find opposition from the time displaced X-Men who had just recently had their memories restored as well. In the final battle, Legion would attempt to slay Magnus but Xavier would jump in the way, getting killed by his own son. This would cause Legion and the X-Men (except for the previously time displaced Bishop) to be erased from existence. With his best friend dead, Magnus would vow to follow Xavier's dream of creating peace between humans and mutants. In the aftermath of the battle, Magneto's future foe Apocalypse would be inspired by the televised battle between Legion and the X-Men to begin his quest to cull the weak from the world . Forming the X-Men Learning of Apocalypse's growing power base, Erik -- now calling himself Magneto -- would create the X-Men in honor of Charles Xavier. Building a massive headquarters located on Wundagore Mountain, Magneto would take in many mutants and teach them how to use their powers and train them to be his soldiers to battle against Apocalypse. His first team would include his children Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, as well as Jean Grey, Storm, Colossus, Iceman and the feral Weapon X. Magneto would also take in the young Rogue from Mystique, a young mutant who's absorption powers endowed her with magnetic powers similar to his own. Apocalypse would soon show his hand by accompanying his Horsemen in attacking Cape Citadel for the purposes of unleashing it's nuclear weapons on the human population. Magneto would lead his fellow X-Men in preventing the capture of Cape Citadel. With all his most experienced students gone, Magneto's based would be open for attack by Apocaylpse's son Nemesis who would decimate the complex and kill many including the Scarlet Witch. Magneto and the others would prevent Apocalypse from succeeding in capturing Cape Citadel, Magneto being able to force the eternal mutant into retreat. The victory would prove hollow, as he would return to the ruins of his headquarters to find his daughter dead . Over the convening years, Magneto and his X-Men would fail to stop Apocalypse from taking over the the United States and begin his reign of genocide of those he considered weak, and his ghastly experiments to create the strongest of the strong. Along the way Magneto would avenge his daughter by critically wounding Nemesis, stripping away all his flesh and forcing him to live in a life containment armor, he would change his name to Holocaust. Early Days of Rebellion Magneto's team of X-Men would change over the years, and they would be forced to seek refuge in various different bases. He would develop a strong relationship with Rogue and an equally strong friendship with Gambit. While hiding out in the ruins of the old Guthrie farm in Kentucky, Magneto and his X-Men would travel to South America and rescue political prisoner Robert Kelly from Apocalypses forces. Upon learning that Apocalypse was healing in the Blue Area of the moon from injuries sustained in his last battle, Magneto would lead his X-Men in storming area in the hopes of eliminating Apocalypse. They would be captured by the mad Inhuman known as Maximus who was allied with Apocalypse at the time but was secretly staging a coup. Magneto and the others would be saved by their youngest member Blink and while they would escape without destroying Apocalypse, they would rescue the tortured mutant Sunfire and recruit him into their ranks . Following the departure of Weapon X and Jean Grey from the X-Men's ranks, Magneto would be injured by some Scavengers. Holocaust would send his best warrior Wolverine to eliminate Magneto. Wolverine would try to find the weakest link in the group and exploit it to those ends. He would notice the love triangle between Magneto, Rogue and Gambit, which would come afoot when Magneto would reveal to Rogue that he could safely touch her thanks to his magnetic powers. This would cause Gambit to come at odds between the two that would only be exacerbated when Rogue would choose saving Magneto over Gambit. While Gambit would succeed in slaying Wolverine, he would quit the group over the seeming betrayal of his feelings and friendship . Another of Magneto's relationships would be further strained shortly thereafter. With the mutant inventor Forge he would attempt to prevent the time displaced Sugar-Man from unleashing a powerful virus on the world. On this mission they would get the aid of Nate Grey, the X-Man, another time displaced mutant from Magneto's future. While they would succeed in foiling the Sugar-Man's plot, Forge and Magneto would come to odds about using the X-Man to help win the war against Apocalypse. Ultimately, Forge's insistence on returning Nate to his proper place in time, Magneto would leave upon disagreeing, ending their association with each other . After his comrade Colossus would refuse to fight for the X-Men's causes anymore, he would convince the powerful Russian mutant and his wife Shadow Cat to instead teach the next generation of X-Men, a group of mutants dubbed Generation Next . When Blink, now a full fledge X-Man, would disobey orders when attempting to stop a culling in Dallas, Texas, Magneto would warn her that if she went against his orders in the future he would expel her from the X-Men. This would send Blink to try to prove herself and having a brief adventure in the Negative Zone , however despite going off on her own without telling anyone, Magneto would still accept her back into the X-Men . Twilight of the Age of Apocalypse In modern times, Apocalypse and the Human High Council would sign the Kelly Pact, an agreement of no further hostilities between humans and mutants. However, Apocalypse had no interest in honoring. With the Council armed with nuclear weapons and Apocalypse with a sea-wall defense perimeter, the conflict would come at a stalemate, with both parties having the potential to end the world. In the conveening years, Magneto and Rouge would have a child together whom they would name Charles after Charles Xavier. Magneto and his X-Men would continue to fight Apocalypse's forces, and when attempting to stop a culling of humans in Seattle, Magneto and the X-Men would come across the time displaced Bishop. Bishop, his memories fractured, would remember Magneto and accuse him of the alternate history in which he resided in. Magneto would have Bishop subdued and brought back to the X-Men's headquarters located in the ruins of Charles Xavier's old home. Having Rogue probe Bishop's mind with her absorption powers would cause a massive temporal feedback bombarding Magneto with Bishop's memories of his Earth-616 counterpart. Realizing that the death of Xavier potentially caused this nightmare world they live in, Magneto would amass his fellow X-Men together to not only try to end Apocalypse's reign once and for all, but also see if there is any credibility to Bishop's claims of another, better reality . Magneto would first meet with Colossus and Shadow Cat with news that Colossus' sister Illyana was still alive and being forced to work in the Portland Core. He would send the two off with Generation Next to recover her due to her latent mutant abilities to create teleportation discs through time and space . Meeting with the other X-Men, Magneto would tell them that he wishes to pursue the leads Bishop had given them. He would learn about the continued culling in Boston lead by Holocaust himself and send his wife and a squad of X-Men to deal with him . He'd also send Nightcrawler to seek out his mother Mystique and travel to the realm of Avalon to seek out the precognitive mutant named Destiny . After helping Gambit and his X-Ternals break into Apocalypse's citadel to obtain a star chart of the Shi'ar galaxy so that they can teleport there to collect a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal , Magneto would oversee the plans to aid the Sentinel evacuation of the remaining humans from North America being carried about by a squad of X-Men led by his son Quicksilver . While the various X-Men teams would be off on their missions, Magneto would stay behind to care for his son and keep an eye on Bishop who would continue to blame Magneto for the state of the world, and question the merits in trying to stop Apocalypse . Eventually, Magneto would convince Bishop that stopping Apocalypse was important so that, if their gambit to restore reality would fail, his son Charles could grow up in a better world . While alone, would become aware of the psi-spying being done by the X-Man and his friend Sonique when Nate was testing out his powers . Bishop would soon become unhinged again and attempt to kill Magneto, however Bishop's own inability to take a human life would prevent him from pulling the trigger after Magneto would call his bluff . When Apocalypse would learn the location of the X-Men's hideout, he would attack Magneto and Bishop. Curious as to what Magneto would be up to, Apocalypse would take both men hostage, sending Bishop to be probed by the Shadow King while he would keep Magneto his personal prisoner to torture . Before his capture, Magneto would send Charles away into the Morlock tunnels with Nanny however they would be captured by the traitorous Strong Guy who would also steal the portion of the M'Kraan Crystal to bring to Apocalypse . As a prisoner of Apocalypse, Magneto would be tortured and forced to watch video footage of his wife's battle with Holocaust, however Magneto would refuse to tell the eternal mutant his plans . The Fall of Apocalypse With the X-Men successful in recovering Illyana, Destiny and Bishop they would mobilize for one final strike on Apocalypse's citadel to recapture the shard of the M'Kraan Crystal and save Magneto. While Bishop would go back in time and stop Legion saving his reality, Apocalypse would launch his seawall defense in response to the Human High Council's impending nuclear strike on his empire. Magneto would break free from Apocalypse and with the help of the X-Man battle En Sabah Nur. However, when Nate and Holocaust would get shunted to the Earth-616 universe, Magneto would tackle Apocalypse alone. When Apocalypse would seemingly have the upper hand, Magneto would unleash the full fury of his powers, ripping Apocalypse in half, killing him instantly. With the nuclear bombs dropping on America, Magneto would spend his seeming final moments on Earth with his wife and child, wondering if Bishop was successful in his mission . While Bishop was successful, he only succeed in restoring his own reality. Earth-295 would be stabilized and the eradication of all life on Earth would be prevented by Jean Grey who had gained the power of the Phoenix Force thanks to the manipulations of Sinister. Even though it was Jean who secretly saved the world from destruction, everyone would presume that it was Magneto who saved everyone . When Sinister would confront Magneto with the truth, he would blackmail Magneto into leaving him alone in exchange for keeping the truth a secret . Head of Mutant Affairs Over the coming months, Magneto and the X-Men would begin rebuilding the devastated world and restore America's government. In thanks, Magneto would be named the head of the Department of Mutant Affairs and his X-Men would be charged with hunting down former followers of Apocalypse so that they could stand trial for war crimes. Primary among their targets would be Sinister whom would be the most sought after criminal who survived Apocalypse's regime . Searing many of Sinister's old hideouts, Magneto and the X-Men would find Kirika the daughter of Weapon X and Mariko Yashida. Deciding it was time to recruit Weapon X back into the X-Men, Magneto would bond Kirika's bones and claws with Adamantium and send her up into Canada to recover him. Magneto would next lead the X-Men in attempting to convince the Morlocks to leave their underground dwelling and live on the surface, they would refuse, leading to a conflict between the two groups that would end with Magneto being injured and the Morlocks being eliminated . When reports about the return of Holocaust would reach Magneto, he and Sunfire would track Apocalypse's sons to one of the Dark Beast's old labs. This would lead to a clash between the Magneto and the Exiles (a group which included Blink and Sabertooth of Magneto's native reality), a group of reality hopping mutants who were seeking the Beast's notes on the M'Kraan Crystal to break free from the control of their supposed master the Timberbroker (in reality they were being manipulated by their foe Hyperion). Although the "Timebroker" would try and trick Holocaust into killing Magneto, the Exiles would stop the fight when they found what they were originally looking for and would leave to travel through the M'Kraan Crystal, leaving Magneto to wonder what had just happened . Magneto and Sunfire would return to find the X-Mansion under siege by Paige Guthrie and her siblings, who sought revenge on the X-Men for leaving her to die when she was on her mission to rescue Illyana. Magneto and the X-Men would slay the Guthrie's but not before Paige would reveal that Magneto was secretly keeping Sinister's location a secret. With this revelation, Magneto would be forced to tell his followers the truth, that it was Jean -- resurrected by Sinister -- who saved the world and how he had sworn to keep Sinister free . Although many of the X-Men would come to hate Magneto for his decision, they would agree to help him bring in Sinister. With Weapon X's tracking abilities, Magneto and the X-Men would follow the trail to Sinister's hideout on Liberty Island. There they would be faced with his minions the Sinister Six which counted Jean Grey among their number . Magneto would learn that Sinister had no intentions of filling Apocalypse's place but only sought to create the ultimate mutant, a goal he found in Jean Grey. As the battle would rage, the X-Men would defeat Sinister's minions but not without losing Gambit and Quicksilver in the fight. Ultimately, Weapon X would convince Jean to snap out of Sinister's control and she, Weapon X and Kirika would slay Sinister. In the aftermath of the battle, Magneto would turn himself over to the authorities and insist on serving time in prison for his willful deception and abuse of his power as head of Mutant Affairs for keeping Sinister's location secret. Despite Magneto's present incarceration, the X-Men still continue to operate to heal a damaged world and maintain peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants . | Powers = Magneto is a mutant with the ability to shape and manipulate magnetic fields. He uses his powers in many different ways, including creating a personal force field, flight, and energy blasts. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * www.marveldirectory.com }} Category:Age of Apocalypse Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Politicians Category:Electrokinesis Category:Paralyzed Characters